Lunar Affair
by Deestoria
Summary: "Aku akan memesankan tiket untukmu juga nanti." / "Lalu? Apa kau akan pulang?" / "Kabari aku ya jika sudah sampai." / "Aku sedang menerima telfonmu / "Tidak ada mama. Hehehe." / "Ayo, antarkan aku ke hotel." / "Kenapa memintaku berhenti?" / "Aku rasa tempat tidurmu lebih nyaman." - KrisTao/TaoRis & KaiHun & TaoHun/HunTao (Uke!Tao) - Read Detail Info - RnR


**LUNAR AFFAIR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**presented by**_

**Deestoria**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES**

**STORY BELONGS TO DEESTORIA**

**Copyright January 2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Main****! Tao - Sehun**** / Support****! Kris - Kai**

**Information : ****Boys Love**** / ****Romance**** / ****Mature**** / ****Oneshot**

**Warning :**** Alternate Universe - Out Of Character - Crack Pair - Uke! Tao**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**DON'T BASH**

**HAPPY READING**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Oakwood Seoul Apartment, Tower A, Floor 8, Room L / January 25, 2014 / 09:15 AM-_

Di dalam sebuah apartemen, di ruang makan, terlihat sepasang namja tengah menikmati sarapan. Mereka adalah Tao dan Kris. Keduanya terlihat sesekali berbincang ringan dan terdengar canda tawa.

"Oh ya peach. Sepertinya tahun ini kita tidak bisa merayakan imlek bersama. Eomma memintaku pulang ke Cina. Bagaimana?"

Tao menatap Kris, "Oh. Baiklah ge, tidak masalah. Aku bisa minta ditemani Baekhyun hyung." ucapnya lirih.

"Baekhyun tidak bisa menemanimu peach. Dia dan Chanyeol juga pergi berlibur. Aku tidak mau kau sendirian di sini. Lebih baik kau pulang juga ke Cina. Ok? Lagi pula, bukankah tahun kemarin kau tidak pulang karena kita merayakan imlek bersama. Iya kan?", Kris menatap Tao yang terdiam, "Keluargamu terutama eommamu pasti akan sangat senang jika kau pulang. Bagaimana?"

Sebuah anggukan kecil menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Namja itu mengusak kepala Tao dengan sayang, "Aku akan memesankan tiket untukmu juga nanti."

Tao kembali mengangguk, "Baiklah ge. Terima kasih."

"Sudah seharusnya peach. Kau kan kekasihku. Aku tidak mau kau sendirian di sini. Walau kau jago wushu, tapi kau itu ceroboh. Aku akan merasa lebih tenang jika kau bersama keluargamu.", Kris membelai tangan Tao dan menatap manik cokelat namja itu dalam.

Membuat Tao tertegun dan mengulas senyum tipis.

"Iya ge." ucap Tao. Seulas senyum mengembang di wajah Kris, "Ayo, cepat selesaikan sarapan lalu kita belanja untuk membeli hadiah untuk keluargamu dan keluargaku.", Kris kembali menikmati sarapannya sementara Tao hanya menatap namja itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Selepas makan, keduanya pun beranjak menuju department store untuk membeli barang sebagai kado imlek. Kris sangat baik hati dengan membayar semua hadiah yang dipilih Tao untuk keluarganya. What a good boyfriend.

.

.

.

_-Seongsu Apartment, Tower D, Floor 5, Room G / January 27, 2014 / 07:30 PM-_

"Aku tidak tahu apa Kai akan pulang atau tidak."

"..."

"Dia sedang sangat sibuk. Tapi aku akan menanyakannya setelah ini."

"..."

"Iya. Aku juga merindukanmu."

"..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Bye."

Sehun menatap layar ponselnya sejenak. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan terdiam. Kemudian tangannya kembali menari di atas layar ponsel, mencari sebuah nama. Pandangannya tertuju pada kontak dengan nama : Beloved Kkamjong. Namja itu hendak menyentuh tombol hijau namun terhenti saat layar ponselnya menampilkan sebuah panggilan. Sehun mengulas senyum, _'Selalu seperti ini.'_ batinnya seraya menatap layar ponselnya yang tertulis : _Beloved Kkamjong calling_.

"Halo." sapa Sehun kemudian.

"Halo Sehunnie. Sedang apa eum?" tanya Kai.

"Mau menelfonmu."

"Benarkah? Ah, kita memang sehati. Bukankah kita sering mengalami hal seperti ini kan? Aku menghubungimu di saat kau akan menghubungiku, juga sebaliknya."

"Iya."

"Sehunnie."

"Iya?"

"Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu."

Seulas senyum mengembang tipis di wajah Sehun, "Aku juga merindukanmu."..._'dan merindukannya.'_

"Aku tahu itu. Nah, ada apakah kau ingin menelfonku tadi eum?"

"Aku ingin bertanya, apa kau akan pulang? Ini kan libur imlek."

Kai terdiam sesaat. Sungguh dia ingin sekali pulang dan bersama dengan kekasihnya, namun pekerjaan membuatnya harus menahan keinginannya itu.

"Kai? Apa kau masih di sana?" tanya Sehun karena tidak ada jawaban dari Kai.

"Iya Sehunnie. Aku masih di sini."

"Lalu? Apa kau akan pulang?"

"Aku masih belum bisa pulang. Banyak pekerjaan yang belum selesai di sini dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Mungkin aku baru bisa pulang bulan depan. Kau tidak marah kan?"

Sehun terdiam sesaat, "Tidak. Aku mengerti Kai. Jangan khawatir."

"Syukurlah. Aku benar-benar beruntung memilikimu sebagai kekasih. Kau sangat mengerti diriku, terutama pekerjaanku. Lalu apa rencanamu untuk mengisi liburan?"

"Aku belum tahu. Mungkin aku akan di rumah saja menyelesaikan skripsiku."

"Kenapa tidak pergi berlibur? Kau bisa mengajak Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung?" tanya Kai.

"Mereka sudah pergi ke Eropa Kai. Mereka sudah berangkat dari pertengahan bulan."

"Begitu rupanya. Maafkan aku ya aku tidak bisa menemanimu."

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Ah ya, sebagai permintaan maaf karena aku tidak bisa pulang, aku akan mengirimkan hadiah untukmu dari London. Bagaimana?"

"Terserah kau saja Kai. Walaupun aku menolak, kau akan tetap memaksaku kan?"

"Hehehe. Kau tahu saja. Ya sudah, aku mau ada rapat. Jaga dirimu ya Sehunnie."

"Iya, kau juga Kai."

"See you next month Sehunnie. Aku mencintaimu. Bye."

Sehun tertegun sesaat, "Iya. Aku juga. Bye."

Pembicaraan itu pun terputus. Sehun kembali terdiam, tangannya memainkan ponselnya. Kemudian dia beranjak, meraih jaket dan kunci mobil lalu pergi meninggalkan apartemen itu.

.

.

.

_-__Incheon Airport / January 30,__ 2014__ / 08:00 AM__-_

Kris dan Tao terlihat melangkah beriringan di bandara Incheon. Keduanya akan pulang ke Cina. Penerbangan mereka terjadwal di hari yang sama. Hanya selisih 1 jam. Tao akan berangkat dulu dan pesawatnya akan mendarat di bandara Liuting Qingdao. Qingdao adalah daerah tempat tinggal Tao. Sementara Kris, pesawat yang ditumpanginya akan mendarat di bandara Baiyun Guangzhou yang berada di daerah tempat tinggal Kris.

Jarak antara Qingdao dan Guangzhou bisa dibilang jauh, yaitu 1584.87 km, mengingat Cina itu negara yang sangat luas. Akan melelahkan dan merepotkan jika mereka harus berhenti di salah satu dan berakhir dengan salah satu mengantar yang lain pulang meski itu dengan kereta atau pesawat.

Kini Kris dan Tao tengah ada di ruang tunggu penumpang. Tao terlihat menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kris seraya menatap layar ponsel Kris yang tengah menampilkan permainan Angry Birds yang dimainkan oleh Kris. Sesekali keduanya terlihat tertawa.

Panggilan pesawat Tao terdengar.

"Peach, pesawatmu sudah siap." ucap Kris. Tao mengangguk, dia meraih tasnya. Kris memperhatikan kekasihnya itu.

"Gege, aku berangkat dulu ya." pamit Tao. Kris mengangguk, dia merapikan penampilan Tao, mengusak kepala namja itu dengan sayang lalu memeluknya. Tao pun membalas pelukan Kris.

"Aku akan merindukanmu peach."

Tao mengangguk, "Aku juga ge."

"Akan ku usahakan untuk mampir ke Qingdao jika tidak ada kesibukan."

Kepala Tao kembali mengangguk.

"Kabari aku ya jika sudah sampai."

"Iya ge. Gege juga jangan lupa mengabariku nanti."

Kris tersenyum, "Pasti peach. Salam untuk keluargamu."

"Iya."

Kris mengecup bibir Tao, menghisap bibir itu lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu peach."

Tao tersenyum kecil, "Aku juga ge. Aku berangkat dulu. Sampai jumpa ge.", Tao mulai beranjak meninggalkan Kris menuju pesawat yang akan membawanya ke rumah di mana keluarganya sudah menunggu. Kris menatap Tao hingga punggung namja itu menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Dia kembali duduk dan menunggu waktu penerbangannya.

.

.

.

_-Seongsu Apartment, Tower D, Floor 5, Room G / January 30, 2014 / 11:45 AM-_

Sehun tengah memasukkan beberapa pakaiannya ke tas. Manik cokelatnya tersenyum saat melihat sebuah kotak merah khas imlek. Dia membuka kotak itu dan terlihat sepasang gelang Cartier di sana. Dia tersenyum, lalu memasukkan kotak itu ke dalam tas.

Setelah memastikan semua barang-barangnya, dia menutup tas itu. Sehun hendak melangkah keluar saat ponselnya berbunyi. Namja itu menatap layar ponselnya. Senyumnya mengembang melihat siapa yang menelfonnya.

"Halo."

"Sehun, sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang menerima telfonmu.", Sehun duduk di tempat tidur.

"Dasar."

"Hehehe. Oh ya, apa kau sudah sampai?"

"Iya, aku sudah sampai. Apa kau benar tidak bisa kemari dan menemaniku merayakan imlek?"

"Maaf baby panda. Aku tidak bisa. Skripsiku harus segera selesai."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Keduanya terdiam.

"Tao! Kemarilah sayang. Ada paman juga bibimu datang."

Sebuah suara terdengar memanggil.

"Iya mama. Sebentar." sahut Tao seraya sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, "Sehun, sudah dulu ya. Mama memanggilku."

"Iya baby panda."

Rona merah terlihat di wajah Tao saat mendengar Sehun memanggilnya seperti itu. Dia sangat menyukai panggilan itu.

"Selamat liburan Sehun. Semangat ya untuk skripsimu."

"Iya. Kau juga selamat liburan ya. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Aku mengerti. Sampai jumpa ya. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu baby panda."

Pembicaraan itu pun berakhir. Sehun tersenyum. Dia meletakkan ponselnya di meja, di dekat sebuah frame foto dan melangkah keluar. Pemandangan yang kontras. Layar ponsel Sehun memperlihat foto mesranya dengan Tao saat mereka berdua di taman. Sementara frame foto di dekatnya, terlihat foto Kai dan Sehun saat mereka merayakan anniversary mereka yang ketiga.

Sehun dan Tao memang saling mencintai, meski Sehun sudah bertunangan dengan Kai dan Tao sudah cukup lama menjalin hubungan dengan Kris. Mereka berkenalan saat acara pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Hingga tanpa sengaja, keduanya bertemu di club dan terlibat dalam hubungan _one night stand_ karena sama-sama mabuk. Semenjak itu, keduanya menjadi intens bertemu, semakin intim, dan terjalinlah hubungan yang salah ini. Dengan dalih masih belum dapat memilih antara kekasih dan selingkuhan, keduanya masih berhubungan di belakang Kai dan Kris. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan mereka dan juga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Salah memang, tapi perasaan itu lebih berkuasa dari logika. Yang awalnya hanya main-main, siapa sangka justru akan menjadi nyata.

.

.

.

_-Incheon Airport / January 31, 2014 / 07:15 AM-_

Sehun sedang duduk di ruang tunggu bandara. Menunggu panggilan untuk pesawatnya. Tak lama, hingga terdengar panggilan untuk penumpang yang akan menuju ke Qingdao. Ya, Sehun akan berlibur ke Qingdao, ke rumah Tao. Namja itu berdiri, menenteng tasnya lalu meraih ponselnya. Mencari sebuah nama dan berhenti di nama : Baby Panda Tao, jarinya menyentuh icon telfon berwarna hijau, lalu menempelkannya ke telinga.

.

.

.

_-Qingdao City, Tao's house / January 31, 2014 / 08:15 AM-_

Tao tengah berada di ruang keluarga seraya berbincang dengan keluarga besarnya saat dia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Terlihat nama Sehun menelfon di layar ponsel itu. Tao tersenyum, namja itu meminta ijin untuk mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo Sehun."

"Halo baby panda. Sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang berkumpul dengan keluarga. Ada apa?"

"Kau sibuk?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu, jemput aku 1.5 jam lagi di bandara Qingdao. Ok?"

"Apa?", Tao kembali bertanya untuk memastikan.

"1.5 jam lagi. Jemput aku di bandara Qingdao. Sudah dulu ya. Aku harus berangkat. Sampai jumpa nanti baby panda. Aku mencintaimu."

Panggilan itu pun terputus sepihak. Meninggalkan Tao yang masih terdiam mencoba mencerna kalimat Sehun. 1.5 jam? Bandara Qingdao? Jemput?

"Astaga!" teriaknya heboh sampai terdengar ke ruang keluarga.

"Ada apa Tao? Kenapa berteriak?" tanya mama Tao.

Tao menatap mamanya, "Tidak ada mama. Hehehe." cengirnya.

Mama Tao hanya bisa menggeleng lalu kembali berbincang dengan keluarga mereka.

"Astaga! Sehun akan datang. Lebih baik aku bersiap untuk segera menjemputnya. Anak itu, selalu saja membuat kejutan.", Tao bergumam lalu memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

.

_-Liuting Qingdao Airport / January 31, 2014 / 09:30 AM-_

Tao terlihat gelisah di terminal kedatangan luar negeri. Mondar-mandir, bolak-balik tidak karuan. Sesekali dia mengecek ponselnya dan matanya melihat sekeliling mencari namja albino yang mengatakan agar menjemputnya 1.5 jam lagi di bandara. Tapi ini, sudah hampir 1.5 jam, belum terlihat seujung kuku seorang Oh Sehun.

"Ishhh! Jika sampai dia mengerjaiku, awas saja dia. Akan ku..."

"Kau akan apa?"

Sebuah suara menghentikan kalimat Tao, namja itu menoleh dan mendapati Sehun tengah menatapnya.

"Sehun."

"Kau belum melanjutkan kalimatmu baby panda."

"Tidak perlu dilanjutkan. Hehehe.", Tao mengeles seraya menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

Sehun tersenyum menatap tingkah Tao yang seperti anak kecil. Padahal usia Tao lebih tua hampir setahun daripada Sehun. Namja itu melangkah mendekati Tao, lalu menggandeng tangan namja itu dan menariknya. Membuat langkah Tao sedikit terhuyung.

"Ayo, antarkan aku ke hotel."

"Kau menginap di hotel mana Sehun?"

"Shangri-la hotel."

Keduanya sampai mobil Tao.

"Kuncimu mana?"

"Eh?"

"Aku yang menyetir baby panda."

"Tapi kan kau baru dari perjalanan."

"Tidak apa baby panda. Mana kuncimu atau kau mau ku cium?"

Tao membelalakkan matanya. Dia akhirnya menyerahkan kunci mobil pada Sehun. Mereka pun masuk mobil.

"Kau jadi penunjuk jalan saja. Ok?", Sehun menatap Tao. Namja bermata panda itu mengangguk.

"Ah, aku melupakan sesuatu." ucap Sehun.

Tao menatap Sehun penuh tanya, "Apa?"

Manik cokelat Sehun mengurai pandangan ke arah Tao. Perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Tao, membuat Tao memundurkan tubuhnya.

Chu!

Sehun mengecup bibir Tao sekilas.

"Aku melupakan itu." ucap Sehun seraya mengedipkan matanya ke arah Tao. Sementara Tao hanya bisa menahan malu karena dia yakin wajahnya sekarang sudah sangat merah karena perlakuan Sehun. Sehun pun melajukan mobil Tao meninggalkan kawasan bandara menuju hotel.

.

.

.

_-Shangri-la Hotel, City Wing Executive Suite, Room 1A / January 31, 2014 / 10:30 AM-_

Sehun dan Tao telah berada di kamar hotel. Shangri-la hotel merupakan hotel mewah bintang 5 terbaik di Qingdao. Kamar yang Sehun pilih adalah salah satu kamar premium. Namun sepadan dengan pemandangannya, yaitu hamparan kota Qingdao. Dan Sehun sudah bisa membayangkan pemandangan kota malam hari yang indah diterangi lampu kota dan gedung.

"Sehun, kau memilih kamar yang sangat besar. Dan pemandangannya keren sekali. Qingdao sangat keren jika dilihat dari sini. Pasti akan sangat indah jika sudah malam." ucap Tao seraya menatap sekeliling kamar dan berujung dengan berdiri di dekat jendela. Manik cokelatnya menatap ke luar, ke hamparan kota Qingdao yang masih sibuk. Sehun menatap namja itu seraya meletakkan tasnya lalu mendekati Tao.

Tao terhenyak saat merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di perutnya.

"Sehun."

Sehun mengecup bagian belakang leher Tao. Membuat namja itu geli.

"Sehun, hentikan."

Sehun menghentikan aktivitasnya mengecup leher Tao dan membalik tubuh Tao sehingga keduanya saling berhadapan.

"Kenapa memintaku berhenti?" tanya Sehun seraya menatap lurus ke dalam mata Tao.

"Tidak. Hanya saja...emmm...kau bau. Kau kan habis perjalanan. Jadi lebih baik kau mandi dulu. Aku akan siapkan air untukmu.", Tao hendak beranjak namun Sehun mencegahnya.

Namja itu membawa Tao mendekat kepadanya lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Tao. Melumat bibir itu, menyalurkan rasa cinta dan rindu yang dirasakannya. Lidah Sehun menjelajah masuk ke dalam mulut Tao. Mengabsen setiap inci bagian itu. Saling bertukar saliva. Tangan Sehun menekan tengkuk Tao agar memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Sehun, eeeuuugh."

Tao melenguh di sela ciuman mereka. Membuat Sehun melepaskan bibir Tao. Tao membuka matanya perlahan. Pandangan keduanya beradu.

"Aku merindukanmu baby panda." ucap Sehun seraya mengecup bibir Tao.

Tao mengulas senyumnya, "Aku juga merindukanmu Sehun."

Kedua ujung bibir Sehun tertarik ke atas, "Apa kau mau menginap di sini malam ini?"

"Entahlah. Aku tetap harus minta ijin pada papa dan mama."

"Tentu saja. Baiklah, aku mandi dulu. Setelah itu kita jalan-jalan dan mampir ke rumahmu untuk minta ijin pada orang tuamu. Ok?"

Mendengar penuturan Sehun, Tao mengangguk.

.

.

.

_-Qingdao City / January 31, 2014 / 12:00 PM-_

Sehun dan Tao mengelilingi kota Qingdao dengan mengendarai mobil Tao. Berjalan-jalan di pantai, keluar masuk toko dan menikmati kuliner di Qingdao. Keduanya terlihat mesra dengan Sehun yang menggenggam tangan Tao dengan erat. Sesekali terdengar gelak tawa di antara mereka. Pasangan yang sangat romantis.

Sore hari, Sehun berkunjung ke rumah Tao. Dan keluarga Sehun menyambut kedatangan Sehun dengan hangat. Bahkan namja berkulit putih pucat itu diajak untuk makan bersama. Sehun benar-benar merasa sangat nyaman dengan keluarga Tao. Feels like home. Itulah pikirnya.

Tepat jam 9 malam, Sehun dan juga Tao kembali ke hotel. Tao juga sudah diberi ijin oleh orang tuanya untuk menemani Sehun di hotel.

.

.

.

_-Shangri-la Hotel, City Wing Executive Suite, Room 1A / January 31, 2014 / 10:00 PM-_

Tao dan Sehun tengah menonton TV. Keduanya terdengar sesekali berbincang ringan dan bercanda.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Tunggu sebentar.", Sehun beranjak dari sofa dan masuk ke kamar. Tao menatap namja itu dengan heran. Tak lama Sehun kembali. Dia membawa sebuah kotak berwarna merah seperti warna khas perayaan imlek.

Sehun kembali duduk di samping Tao dan menyerahkan kotak itu pada Tao. Manik Tao menatap kotak itu dan Sehun bergantian.

"Apa ini?"

"Bukalah."

Sehun menyerahkan kotak itu dan tangan Tao terulur menerimanya. Perlahan tangan Tao membuka kotak itu. Dia terkejut saat melihat sepasang gelang Cartier di dalamnnya.

"Sehun, ini..."

"Iya. Untukmu dan untukku."

Tao tersenyum. Sehun meraih gelang yang di kotak itu dan memasangkan salah satunya ke tangan kanan Tao. Namja itu pun mengulurkan tangannya dan Tao mengerti. Dia meraih gelang yang satu dan memasangkannya di tangan kanan Sehun. Setelah itu, keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Happy Chinese new year baby panda."

"Terima kasih Sehun.", Tao memeluk namja itu. Pandangan keduanya beradu saat Tao selesai melepas pelukannya.

Sehun kembali mencium bibir pulm Tao. Tangan Sehun meraba masuk ke dalam kaos Tao. Ciumannya turun ke leher namja Cina itu. Tao mulai mengeluarkan desahannya saat lidah Sehun bergerilya di lehernya.

"Sehun, jangan...euuungh...jangan di sini."

Sehun menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap Tao, "Lalu?"

"Aku rasa tempat tidurmu lebih nyaman."

Sebuah seringai terlihat di wajah Sehun. Dia lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan menggandeng tangan Tao menuju kamar yang akan menjadi saksi bisu pergumulan keduanya mengungkapkan rasa cinta dan rindu yang membuncah.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ponsel keduanya bergetar bersamaan. Di ponsel Tao, terlihat _Kris Ge calling_, sementara di ponsel Sehun, tertulis _Beloved Kkamjong calling_. Panggilan itu berlanjut hingga beberapa kali dan berakhir dengan sebuah pesan singkat.

_From : Kris Ge_

_Peach, kau sedang apa? Kenapa tidak angkat telfonku? Anyway peach, aku ingin memberitahumu. Besok aku ada waktu luang jadi aku akan berkunjung ke Qingdao untuk menemuimu. Aku merindukanmu peach. Sampai jumpa besok._

Begitulah isi pesan di ponsel Tao. Di sisi lain, sebuah pesan juga masuk ke ponsel Sehun.

_From : Belove Kkamjong_

_Sehunnie, kenapa tidak angkat telfonku? Oh ya, aku punya berita bagus. Aku akan pulang besok dan aku membawakanmu hadiah. Aku tidak __sabar untuk bertemu denganmu Sehunnie. Sampai jumpa besok. Ok? Aku sangat mencintaimu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E****N****D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ending apaan ini? Hahaha. Gaje banget. Well, namanya juga kilat plus express. Mian kalo tidak memuaskan. Sebenernya Dee masih ga ngerti kenapa buat ni epep, cuman gegara si yehet sowan ke Cina. Asdfghjkl banget. Apa pun, i've try my best bro. Eh ya, jangan minta sequel, no sequel. Kecuali Dee kesambet setan TaoHun lagi. Dan, Gong Xi Fa Cai buat yang merayakan, angpownya ditunggu, kekeke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**


End file.
